<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bird's Eye View by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522893">Bird's Eye View</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster'>Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, F/F, Monster Hunters, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said criminal. You think it’s a human?” She gave a bark of laughter that Quinn might’ve found charming under less lethal circumstances. “Oh, dear. You’ve been vastly misled on the nature of this beast.” She lowered her goggles back over her eyes. “Consider yourself dismissed. I’ll handle things from here.”</p><p>-</p><p>Quinn has her orders direct from the king. Vayne has her own plans. And somehow, they've managed to coincide.</p><p>Their hunt could be going better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quinn/Shauna Vayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bird's Eye View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quinn swallowed a very undignified yelp as a heavy crossbow bolt slammed into the fallen log she’d been hiding behind, the half-rotted wood shattering like glass where the bolt head impacted. Valor was diving in an instant, but a two-tone whistle and a raised fist had him veering back up into the foliage again.</p><p>The woman was staring at her hiding spot, eyes narrowed behind peculiar red-tinted goggles, crossbow still aimed directly at her, but hadn’t made any further motion to shoot her down properly. It’d be damn awkward for her bird to maim someone with no crime beyond merely having an itchy finger and really, <em> really </em> good aim.</p><p>“Come on out, then,” the stranger demanded in a tone that expected immediate obedience. “Lest you’d prefer I drag your sorry carcass out of the woods myself.”</p><p>Quinn raised both hands over the edge of the log in placating acceptance, wincing as she awkwardly hobbled up to her feet with no hands. “Alright, alright, I’m up. Good eye,” Quinn admitted, pride still stinging a little that she’d been so effectively had. Now she was gonna have to comb dirt and beetles out of her hair without even having the benefit of having remained unseen.</p><p>The woman frowned deeply at the sight of her, pushing her goggles up to perch on her forehead as if to verify her sight. Finally she lowered that wicked-looking crossbow, heaving an aggravated sigh. “You’re not my quarry.”</p><p>Quinn’s brow furrowed, her hands slowly lowering as well as the immediate threat dissipated. “I’m not anyone’s quarry right now, I don’t think.” Well, she supposed she <em> could’ve </em> been. It wouldn’t have been the first time Noxus had put a bounty on her head. Still, those were usually attempted by down-on-their-luck mercs from Bilgewater, not glowering young women with Demacia City nobility accents and expensive-looking weaponry mounted to their wrists. “What are you doing out here, anyway? It’s not safe,” she added as the reason for her stakeout came back to mind all too suddenly.</p><p>Something like amusement flickered over her fair, handsome face. “Oh, I’m well aware. However, I daresay your racket has scared it off by now. It prefers lone targets.”</p><p>“<em> My—? </em> ” Quinn bit her tongue so hard she thought it might bleed. Her brow twitched just slightly; she was starting to regret not letting Valor at the very least smack her about the head and neck with his wings even if he didn’t maul her outright. “I was perfectly fine staking out until <em> you </em> started <em> firing at me. </em>”</p><p>She tutted, reaching up to brush back a stray strand of raven black from her temple. “Lying in wait, low to the ground, predating on an individual in this part of the forest, you fit all the categories for my mark. The warning shot was simply to gauge if you <em> were </em> my mark; that you didn’t pounce immediately upon taking fire showed that you were, in fact, <em> not. </em>”</p><p>“<em> Warning shot? </em>”</p><p>A flicker of a smile, dripping with condescension. “Were it a proper shot, you’d be dead in the mud puddle I found you in.” Quinn half-wanted to sock her right in that stupid smug pretty face of hers.</p><p>Quinn started to tell her that if she’d shot her outright Valor would’ve already ripped those stupid red glasses right off her face and her eyeballs right with them and then the woman’s words finally caught up to her. “Where did you get all that information about my target?” she demanded, straightening up properly. “That was almost word-for-word from my missive, which came <em> direct </em> from the King.”</p><p>Her amusement seemed to grow. “I have my sources.”</p><p>Quinn sputtered. “Not unless they’re the fucking <em> King </em> , you don’t!” She bit her tongue again and forced herself to take a deep breath. “Look, I don’t know what your problem is, but this part of the countryside is already dangerous enough <em> without </em> a maniac on the loose. I don’t know who told you noble types that hunting criminals was, like, a fun and cool thing to do with all your rich fucking free time, but this is <em> my </em> province, and you don’t just—”</p><p>“Monster,” the woman said, her expression suddenly serious again.</p><p>“Interrupt me one more fuckin’ time,” Quinn warned. The woman waved her off.</p><p>“You said criminal. You think it’s a human?” She gave a bark of laughter that Quinn might’ve found charming under less lethal circumstances. “Oh, dear. You’ve been <em> vastly </em> misled on the nature of this beast.” She lowered her goggles back over her eyes. “Consider yourself dismissed. I’ll handle things from here.”</p><p>“Dismissed? <em> Dismissed? </em>” Quinn echoed incredulously. The woman had already turned on a heel to continue deeper into Quinn’s forest. “Are you out of your mind? You don’t even know this area!”</p><p>“I’ve a map,” she called breezily over her shoulder. “And a trail. I’ve hunted plenty of monstrosities in the woods before.”</p><p>Quinn put her hands on her hips. “Uh, Uwendale’s a <em> little </em> different from Demacia City woods, <em> doll </em>,” she snarked. Then, after a beat: “I’d watch my step if I were you.”</p><p>“Is that supposed to be a thr—” Her sentence disappeared in a yelp and a whip of rope, fallen leaves kicked up in a spray as the snare snapped her deftly into the air.</p><p>Quinn smirked. The woman glowered at her, arms crossed stiffly over her chest as she dangled ungracefully from the rope binding about her ankle.</p><p>“Get me down,” she ordered.</p><p>“Thought you were handling things,” Quinn said mildly.</p><p>“<em> Now. </em>”</p><p>“Depends, are you gonna go running off on your own as soon as I get you loose to go get yourself turned into more paperwork I have to fill out?”</p><p>Boy, if looks could kill.</p><p>“Let’s be reasonable,” Quinn tried again, squatting down to put herself at eye-level with her bitch of a party crasher. “You seem like a smart woman. Smart enough to have friends in high places, and smart enough to keep on a tricky trail through deep, unfamiliar woods. I’m willing to admit that you may have an edge up on knowledge of my mark. If you’re willing to admit I have an edge up on knowledge of the <em> area, </em> then we can agree that we’re better off sticking together for the time being. Agreed?”</p><p>She pursed her lips, still glaring with particularly murderous intent. “You’ll let me down if I concede your <em> unnecessary </em> offer?” Couldn’t resist getting in one last jab, Quinn supposed.</p><p>Still, she offered a wry grin and held up a fist with her first two fingers raised together. “Scout’s honor.” It’d been an age and a half since Quinn was a scout, but she could never resist the joke.</p><p>“Very well, then. Perhaps you can be of some use after all.”</p><p>Quinn rolled her eyes and straightened up again. She lightly kicked the wooden stake that held the snare tight, wondering absently if a second round of humility in being dumped to the ground on her ass would sink in this time.</p><p>She wasn’t expecting the woman to catch herself on the ground and roll cleanly back to her feet in a display of athleticism that stalled Quinn’s brain out entirely for a moment. Her surprise, unfortunately, seemed to be just the thing to return her new companion to her obnoxiously smug self: she reached out with a hand clad in supple leather to gently nudge her chin up, as if to close her mouth from the gaping Quinn was pretty-damn-sure she wasn’t even doing.</p><p>Her ears went hot nonetheless. Quinn batted the hand away with a frown. “I tend to prefer having a name before people start pretending to be that friendly with me.”</p><p>“Vayne. Now come along; you’ve kept us stalled long enough.”</p><p>The name sounded familiar, but it took her a moment of wracking her brain to think of why. “As in House Vayne? From the <em> capital? </em> ” The look Vayne shot over her shoulder seemed to say <em> Who else? </em> Gods, if it weren’t enough to be dealing with nobility, she was dealing with <em> the </em> nobility. Shit.</p><p>“Quinn, by the way,” she added dryly, half-jogging to keep in step with her. “If you were curious.”</p><p>Vayne glanced back at her again, a manicured brow just slightly raised. “Just Quinn?”</p><p>Quinn was half-tempted to silently signal Valor to “accidentally” fly into the back of her head. “<em> Ser </em> Quinn, if the Lady prefers,” she snarked. “I didn’t spend five years in Ranger-Knight training for nothing.”</p><p>A sliver of a smile touched Vayne’s lips, one that Quinn couldn’t begin to understand. “Indeed not,” she murmured, thoughtful, seemingly to herself. “Well. Charmed, <em> Ser Quinn. </em>”</p><p>Even with her hackles so raised, Quinn hated to realize how much she liked the sound of her name in Vayne’s mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>